Rough Pasts
by WriterFirst
Summary: "What happens when Callie Torres switches hospitals and finds out her high school bully is head of Peds? Will they realize what happened in high school? Will they be able to forgive & forget the past and move-on to a promising future?" Rating for future chapters. Other couples involved. My first fanfic, so please make the criticism constructive. Please leave comments. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

General POV

Callie Torres was nervous for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was starting at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She knew that her old college sex-friend already worked their and she was happy to see him. During college Mark had been her relax strategy and later turned into her best friend. After college she went to work at Miami General, and Mark went to New York. Then when Mark broke up his new best friends marriage he tried to win Derek back by following him out to Seattle. Now subsequent to their long time apart the two friends were going to be back together at last.

The afternoon before her first day of work Callie and Mark were going to have lunch and he was going to show her around the city. He didn't mention that he was going to introduce her to some of her soon to be colleagues. When Callie walked into the restaurant she was shocked to see a table of people sitting with Mark talking about an upcoming surgery. Mark stood up and announced her presence to the room, she walked over and gave him a Callie Torres hug. Then he turned to the other doctors and introduced her to them.

"Callie, this is Derek, Meredith, Christina, Owen, Teddy, Alex, Miranda, and Lexie." As he said the last name he smiled and gave her a wink. " we are expecting one more, but, she got caught up in an emergency surgery. She's the head of pediatrics."

"Is she super happy all the time?" Callie said sarcastically.

"Did you meet?" Mark said in a completely serious tone.

"Your kidding right?" Callie retorted.

"No, you nailed her personality perfectly" Lexie stated.

"Come on, she's an adult, I would imagine anyway, she can't be peppy all the time."

"You'd be surprised" Christina said frankly.

"Great" Callie muttered under her breath.

Half-way through the meal she was beginning to open up and like her future colleagues, when a beautiful blonde burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late, so sorry, but you all get it being surgeons." Nods of agreement were shared throughout the table. Callie turned around to see the backside of the newest guest as she hugged a few of the doctors.

Callie was sure that her jaw nearly hit the floor. The ass of the women next to her was so perfect and it was right in her face. Callie had been raised Catholic but at a young age realized that she was not like the other girls. While they discussed their crushes on male classmates she was focused on her crushes on them. No body knew, especially not her parents. She knew their reactions would be drastic and horrible, so she kept her true self a secret. When ever she visited home she would show pictures of male models from magazines and claim that those men were her boyfriends. Her sister Aria was the only person in her family that she felt comfortable enough to tell. Her sister said that she already knew and that no matter what she loved her sister for who she was and that she wouldn't pressure Callie to tell their parents until she was ready.

Callie snapped out of her daze when she heard the voice of Mark Sloan "earth to Callie"

"Oh, yeah, where are my manners?! Hi, Callie Torres" As soon as she said that the head of the woman shot around to face her, but Callie wasn't looking in that direction anymore out of fear that someone would call her for staring.

"Calliope Torres?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, do I know-" Callie trailed off as she saw the face looking back at her. "Oh," she stated starting to relive the fear she felt in high school. "Arizona ... Arizona Robbins."

"You two know each other?" Mark asked voicing the thoughts of everyone else at the table.

"Yeah-" Callie started to answer.

"I have to go" Arizona said as she raced out of the restaurant.

Callie felt relived as well as sad when she heard the bells on the front door of the restaurant jingle. "Um.. Yeah as I was saying. That was Arizona Robbins we went to high school together."

"We're you two friends?" Derek asked and as soon as he did a swift kick from Meredith was felt on his shin. "Ow, ah never mind. Not my business."

"No, thats okay, I'm sure your all thinking it." Callie said her hands shaking slightly "We weren't friends."

"So, back to the removal of this bad ass shark hook" Mark said to fill the silence created by the awkward encounter.

"Oh right" Derek continued trying to break the tension in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Callie's first day of work and she was excited as well as terrified to see Arizona in the cafeteria, OR, or even passing in the hall. Arizona was just as terrified to see Callie after all the years she never forgot about their shared high school years.

- Flashback -

"Calliope Torres, come here" Arizona's friends called out to her as she passed the in the garden where everyone ate lunch.

"Why?" Callie asked nervously. When she didn't get a response she decided it was harmless "okay" she made her way over to the group of girls standing in front of her "what's up?" she asked growing concerned at the silence. She was looking straight at Arizona when the girls knocked her tray of food from her hands and some of the jocks came up from behind her and pantsed her in front of primarily the whole school. Everyone laughed, except who Arizona never cracked a smile. When Callie looked at her again she saw the apology in her eyes and then a saw a small smile form on the blondes face. It wasn't a evil smile it was a sympathetic one, but when her friends looked at her solemn face they nudged her in the ribs and she started to laugh. Even though she knew it was fake. Callie never forgot that day and neither did Arizona.

- End Flashback -

Callie bumped into someone thinking about that day, and when she realized who it was she was relieved it had only been Mark. "Hey, Callie, watch where your going next time" he said jokingly. "Hows your first day going"

"Good" she said "it took me a while to find the women's room though"

Mark laughed "It takes time to get used to. Oh, crap, I got to go. meet me for lunch?"

Before Callie could respond he was sprinting down the hall. As she was collecting her thoughts her pager went off nearly scaring her to death. "911 in the pit" "_bound to be broken bones there."_ she thought to herself as she raced down the hall in the opposite direction as Mark.

It was 11:30 and she was already liking her new job. She was just about to change her scrubs when her pager went off again. This time in the peds unit. She cursed under her breath and made her way two flights up to put a cast on the broken arm and leg from a fall out of a tree house. She was leaving peds. when she heard her name being called. She turned to find Arizona looking her dead in the eyes. Right before Arizona was going to say something her pager began to go off and she sprinted in the other direction without saying what she wanted to. Callie let out a sigh of relief and went to meet Mark for their lunch date.

"So whats the deal with you and Robbins?" Mark asked totally forgetting about boundaries.

Callie nearly spit out the soda she had in her mouth. "What?" she asked shocked. Calming herself she said smoother "what do you mean?"

"Seriously Cal, she saw you and ran, and you, you looked like you saw a ghost"

"No! I'm not- we're not talking about this." and with that Callie stormed off to go break some bones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. Please PM me and let me know where you want the story to go next, I'll try to incorporate as much as I can. Thank You all so much. Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

Callie had been avoiding Arizona all week and Arizona was reciprocating, but eventually and emergent kid arrived at the hospital forcing them to see each other. Nothing was said directly from one to the other. They would tell nurses or residents what to do and they would say it loud enough so that the other was still in the loop on the plan. The entire time Callie was working she was seeing the eyes and smile that Arizona had given her that day. She played it over and over in her head, sub-consciously Arizona was doing the same thing.

After the patient was stabilized Callie and Arizona left the trauma room, they glanced at each other and right as Arizona was opening her mouth to say something Callie interrupted "nice work" she said coldly and with that she turned and almost ran out of the pit.

"I can't believe she's here, I thought I would never see her again" Arizona admitted "hoped I would never see her again"

"Why, what happened between you to?" Teddy asked in the most sincere voice she could muster, as she was trying to mask her growing curiosity.

"It was high school thats all" Arizona replied on the brink of tears "and I chose my friends poorly"

"If anyone has a good instinct for choosing people for who they really are its you" Teddy said trying to support her best friend.

"No, no not like that. I knew that they were not good, true hearted people, but I hung out with them anyway" As Arizona said that a tear spilled down onto her cheek

"Why, if you knew that they were horrible people, why would you hang out with them?" Teddy asked half-knowing what the answer would be.

"I had just moved to town and high school was starting in a week, so everyday I tried to do what I thought the locals did. Then two days before school a couple of girls my age approached me, they wanted to add new members to the "friend circle"." She made air quote as she said the last words. "They wanted people with no reputation so they could mold whatever person and attitude they needed to look cool. I didn't know anybody yet so I went along with it. I was with them practically everyday and they started to like me, of course they didn't know I was gay yet but still, however I disliked them more and more everyday." Arizona said full on crying now. "When I made in effort to break away from the group they noticed and threatened to ruin the reputation they built for me. Their threats caused me to fear going to high school because now I was treading on thin ice. The farther into freshmen year we got the more cruel they became, not to me but other students. One of the student they picked on most was Calliope." Arizona was starting to have trouble talking and her words becoming more and more inaudible.

"Hey, stop, stop" Teddy tried, hold her shaking best friend. "That was high school you a completely different person now." Teddy said making an effort to stop the crying. After five minutes of holding her friend the crying slowly came to a stop.

"I need to talk to her" Arizona said drying her tears on Teddy's scrubs.

"We'll figure something out." Teddy replied still holding her friend.

Callie walked into the cafeteria and felt a sudden chill, like all eyes were on her, _oh crap not this again_. She thought remembering high school. There were differences now but it strongly resembled her horrible high school experience. Since the graduation Callie took up kick-boxing and wasn't afraid to speak up for herself anymore. Plus now that she was a doctor she wouldn't take the crap she did in high school, from anyone. She looked around and spotted Mark at a table and he waved her over.

"Is it just me or is every eye on me?" Callie asked nervously

"No, its not just you, everyone is staring" Mark said not caring about the onlookers.

"Why, what the hell did I do?" Callie asked half-way between shocked and pissed

"There are rumors floating around about you and Blondie" Mark said frankly "They" he said motioning with his fork "are trying to figure out whats real and whats bull"

"Great, it's high school 2.0" Callie muttered half to herself.

While they were discussing a surgery for a woman who was bull dozed out of a tree, Callie's pager went off, calling her to got to the attending's lounge. Callie looked at Mark "why would someone page to the lounge?"

"I don't know. You'll find out when you get there I guess"

"Alright, bye I guess" Callie said and began walking to down a flight of stairs to the pager destination.

She was confused to find Teddy outside the door waiting for her "Dr. Altman, what can I help you with?" Callie said with a little bit of a timid tone.

"You're not here to see me" she said opening the door and pushing Callie through it.

Callie heard the door lock and Teddy resume her post as a security guard. Just as Callie was ready to leave she looked when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Only to see the one and only Arizona Robbins standing in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all THANK you so much for the kind word and reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter is short but the next will be longer, I promise. Please PM me and leave reviews with your opinion on the following chapters and how you would like the story to continue. I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks again and Enjoy!**

"What the hell, don't you get that I don't want to see you" Callie practically yelling.

"I know you don't but... I ... I need to ... uh talk to you." Arizona said rambling. She was secretly scared half to death by the dramatic change between the Callie she remembered and the one standing in front of her.

"No. No this is absolutely not happening, not now, not ever" Callie tried to leave but the door wouldn't open. "Fuck! Why did I think that responding to that page could be important" Callie's voice was lowered but Arizona could still hear the anger behind it.

"Calliope -" Arizona started

"No, you don't get to Calliope me. After all these years don't you remember the pain you caused me? Or was I just one of the crowd?"

"No, I do remember. I remember the way you looked at me when you got your lunch thrown in you face. I remember the tears welling behind your eyes." Arizona building momentum and finding courage "I remember the look you had on your face, like a puppy who got the crap kicked out of it and who is just waiting for it to happen again. Thats what I remember." Arizona's voice was growing stronger "I remember the way you would flinch when a locker slammed shut and how you were relieved to turn a corner and find nobody there. I remember the way your voice shook when you had to be in the same room as the us, and how you would never remove your eyes from the floor. I remember how scared you were. I remember." Arizona had built up to a scream but was now beginning to talk slower a calmer "I remember all of the pain and suffering you felt, because I felt the same way."

"Oh, so now your the victim? You were the one who was humiliated in front of the whole school? You were the one to hide and wait until nobody was on campus to leave?" Callie yelled back "You were the scared of everyone knowing your secret?" Immediately regretting her last sentence.

"What secret?" Arizona questioned.

"Never mind" Callie said. "Just drop it!"

"Look, I'm not comparing you high school experience to mine, but I do know that I was not who I appeared to be. I was trapped inside the funnel of the herd. I tried to tell them to back off. I tried to distance myself from them. And I'm sorry that I never stood up for you and I know that you think I'm a trader, and devil spawn, and Satan's mistress but I never had a choice-" Arizona explained in a consistently calm voice.

"Never had a choice" Callie interrupted "That the biggest bull shit line I have ever heard. I didn't have a choice," Callie said repeating Arizona words sarcastically "of-course you did everyone has a choice." Callie shrieked back yelling again. "And you aren't sorry not for any of it"

"Hey, how the hell would you know. You never gave me the chance to explain. I hated them I wanted to kick their asses, but they had threats over me and I couldn't break away. I wanted to tell them to back off and I wanted to help you but I couldn't"

"Actions speak louder than words, Arizona. And what you did I can't imagine that it wasn't what you wanted."

"It wasn't. I hated that life. I wanted to be a nerd, always in the library reading, getting straight A's on tests. But because of the group I couldn't. My grades fell, I wasn't sleeping, and I lost interest to continue living. My life had no purpose I was a nothing, my high school career was reflective of me. I don't know who it was but I hated myself for watching you suffer and not standing up for you or myself like I should have. I didn't feel anything in high school except for when I looked at you." Arizona stated as a tear yet again fell form her eye. "When I looked at you my world stopped, I felt compassion, and sympathy, and I knew that you were going to have a bigger impact on my life than anything in those horrible four years."

"I have nothing more to say to you, at least not now. I need time to adjust to even seeing your face and not wanting to kick the crap out of you. I knew that there was something different about you, but I don't want to be your friend and I don't want to know about your past. Let me adjust to this, and IF I can begin to see it through your eyes I will let you know." Callie said this time being able to pry open the door and escape down the hall letting a tear run down her mocha skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You for all the feedback and your ideas. Almost all reviews are positive and I am very grateful for that. As promised this chapter is a bit longer and also involves many suggestions of you guys gave me. Totally love the energy and positive feedback this story has provided. Also for anyone looking for more Calzona (which I can imagine most of you are) I am starting a new series that is a little less heavy. Hope you like the chapter and continue to read. As always love your responses and ideas. Keep them coming but again please make the criticism constructive and not beat the crap out of my story. Thanks to all readers and followers. I will begin the new series in a day or two so if interested check it out. Thanks again and Enjoy**

_-Flashback-_

_"Aria?!" Callie screamed as she rushed through the door of their two story colonial "Aria, where are you?!" _

_"Callie? What the hell are you screaming about?" Aria said coming down the stairs worried for her sister._

_"I saw it" Callie said, a smile growing on her face._

_"Callie you're not making any sense" _

_"Fine, Fine, sit down." the sisters move into the living room and sat on the couch together "I saw the most beautiful-" Just before she was about to finish her sentence her father walk in as returned home from work._

_"You saw the most beautiful what, Calliope?" her father asked amused by the excitement on her daughters face._

_"A really amazing ... car" Callie said obviously lying._

_"Oh, you should show me sometime, maybe receive it as a birthday gift."_

_"Sure Daddy" Callie said the happiness draining from her face knowing that she would have to wait until later to tell her sister what she saw that rocked her world._

_-Across Town-_

_"Is he here yet?" Arizona said rushing through the front door of her house panting._

_"No honey," her mother replied._

_"Aw man, I ran all the way home" _

_"I can tell sweetheart, you're panting like you just ran a marathon." Her father added._

_"Arizona, go wash up and help me fix dinner." Arizona loved spending time with her family. Especially when she got to cook with her mom. But today was a super special day, he big brother Timothy was coming back from deployment. He had been gone for a two year tour, and was finally coming home. _

_"Hey, mom when Timmy is here I want to tell everyone something."_

_"That can be arranged" _

_The Robbins household was filled with the smell of eggplant parmesan and singing voices were blaring through the walls. Both of her parents were singing in the kitchen and Arizona was listening as they began the chorus to her favorite song, _

_"Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet, _

_Oh, but they're so spaced out, _

_BBBBB-Bennie and the Jets, _

_Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful, _

_Oh Bennie she's really keen, _

_She's got electric boots a mohair suit, _

_You know I read it in a magazine, _

_BBB-Bennie and the Jets" Her parents sang smiling, They all quieted up as they heard the phone started to ring._

_"Hi, this is Arizona Robbins, may I ask who's calling?"_

_"Ah, yes hello dear, will you put you parents on the phone please?"_

_"Sure. Mom phones for you" she said handing the phone to her mother and going back to help her father stir the batter for their welcome back cupcakes._

_"Hello. Who. Oh god, No!" Was all Arizona and her father could hear until Mrs. Robbins began sobbing uncontrollably and dropped the phone. Daniel rushed to console his wife and picked up the phone to understand what caused his wife to implode into a fit of tears. Arizona decided it was probably best for her to leave the room so she waited in the living room hoping her father would come talk to her soon._

_"Hi yes Daniel Robbins speaking. Oh no." she heard her father say from the other room. She swore she heard him cry as well. _

_As much as Arizona wanted to know what was happening she knew better then to demand knowledge from her crying parents. After what felt like hours her parents finally emerged from the kitchen hand in hand, eyes red from the tears that ran down their faces. _

_"Arizona we need to talk" her father started "Timothy wouldn't be coming home tonight" Her mother allowing tears to stream down her face once more._

_"Why?" Arizona thought she knew the answer but needed to be sure before having a breakdown of her own. _

_"Honey, Timmy was killed" Her father continued. _

_Arizona had tears rushing down her face so fast it only took a blink from Daniel to miss it. "How" was all she could muster._

_"Honey, you don't want to know" Daniel said holing back his own tears as he saw his daughters._

_"Tell me." Arizona yelled with the grief turning to anger._

_"He was in a hum-v that was transporting him to the airbase, when the vehicle was hit by a domino IED explosion." Daniel chocking on his words found strength to continue. "He died immediately and didn't feel any pain. No one in the truck survived. I'm so sorry honey." Daniel couldn't hold it in anymore and a tear spilled over the lid of his eye. Being a service man himself he learned how to deal with grief but he had never lost someone as close to him as Timothy. He felt he needed to stay strong for his wife and daughter so he brushed the tear away and tried to clear his throat of the lump causing his tears to well up._

_-The Two Days Later-_

_Arizona was standing with her "friends" in the garden on their school campus, when the girls spotted Callie and decided it would be a good day to torment her a little more than usual. They surrounded her and one of them threw a punch that connected right with Callie's jaw. She wobbled but didn't fall. She prepared herself for another punch to be thrown but instead saw a small space between two of the girls and ran through it heading straight for the restroom. What Callie didn't see was more vital than what she felt, The gap in personnel was caused by a very angry Arizona who cast a punch at the girl who hit Callie and it knocked her far enough back that Callie could escape. Little did Callie know why there was the available space for her to dash through._

_Callie was in the bathroom slightly crying from the pain of being hit but also the emotional pain from the humiliation the fight caused her. The pain slowly turned to anger as she left the bathroom. _

_Later that day Arizona was in an argument with the girl she hit, but vocally blamed in on pent up anger after the death of her brother that occurred less than 72 hours ago. Most of the "friends" in the group forgave Arizona and comforted her as she let out a small tear remembering how happy her family was up until they received the call. Then the group once again saw Callie walking down the hall pass their classroom. They all left together and called for Callie to turn around. When she did a huge yelling match commenced between the girl who hit Callie and the victim herself. Arizona summoned all the courage she could and stepped in. "Callie! Go! Go Now!" Arizona yelled and heard nothing in response. Silence filled the hall to a point you could hear a pin drop. Callie looked at her appalled and the stormed down the hall. _

_When Callie's anger dissipated and pain returned she was back to being scared and greatly regretted her actions towards the group. She was crying in the mirror looking at the fist sized bruise near her mouth when she heard three slight knock on the door. _

_"Come in" Callie called out_

_"Hey, I know that a few days you wanted to tell me some-" Aria stopped mid sentence noticing the bruise "Oh my god! Callie, your face!" Aria half yelled "What the hell happened?!" _

_"Oh, that I just ... I ... accidentally closed my locker to fast and it nicked my jaw. Nothing to worry about" she was lying through her teeth to the one person who she trusted most and she hated herself for it. Then and again she knew how her sister would react to Callie telling her the truth. She got hit. _

_Her sister took the bait "I'm sorry about that. Anyway like I was saying, we got interrupted a couple days ago when you said you saw the most beautiful "car" in the world." Aria made air quotes around car. "We both know it was absolutely not a car and you only said that because Dad walked in. So what ... more importantly who did you see that caught your attention?" Aria questioned_

_"Ah... no one ... at least not anymore" Callie saying the last part mainly to herself._

_"Aw, I'm sorry kid. Well when there is a new someone special I'd be happy to know." Aria said but before she walked out the door she turned back "and I'm sorry about your jaw." with that she was gone a Callie was allowed silence to think about the past week, and pray that next week would be better._

_-End Flashback(s)-_

Callie awoke to the simulations blaring of her alarm clock, phone, and pager. While she was rushing out the door she was thinking about Arizona and what she had said the day before. Was she really being truthful or was she just trying to get out of a very awkward situation, or Callie's worst nightmare, was Arizona making and effort to draw her in and then repeat her actions from high school. Since Callie lived only three blocks from the hospital she was able to run to work. She checked her pager and of course it was a 911 to the pit for a 18-wheeler vs. motorcycle. After she changed into her scrubs she sprinted to the pit she found Mark lying half dead in the trauma room, Lexie balling, and Derek standing in the corner in complete shock. She immediately snapped out of her own daze and began to examine Marks femur shooting out of his right leg. Owen, Bailey, and Teddy where surrounding the lifeless body blocking the view to outsiders. Mark was rushed to surgery with a pelvic fracture, shrapnel to in his heart, and a minor brain bleed. Once the surgery was over and Mark was stabilized Callie went off to inform Lexie, while she was in the elevator she checked her phone that assisted it waking her up that morning. She opened the text an kicked herself mentally for not doing so sooner. The text was from Lexie explaining the accident and trying to prepare her for what she was going to see the when she walked into trauma room three. She found Lexie asleep with her tears still wet on her face. She gently woke Lexie up and with a startling amount of energy she began asking medical questions "Is her alive? Is he going to lose any major function? Whats his heart rate? And his BP?"

"Lexie," Callie interrupted "relax he's going to be fine." Callie said as relieved as Lexie was to hear it. "He is going to need some physical and some possible speech therapy but other than that he should be fine."

"Thank you, Callie" Lexie said in the most grateful voice she could muster

"Anytime" Callie got up to leave but Lexie stayed stationary. "Are you coming"

"Yeah, in a minute" Lexie replied. As Callie began to walk away again Lexie blurted out "You should forgive Robbins"

"What" Callie asked shocked that Lexie had the balls to ask.

"You should forgive her for what ever she did to you to make you hate her." Callie tried to interrupt but was silenced when Lexie continued "Maybe you don't see it, but I do along with probably half the hospital"

"See what?" Callie said half interested and half pissed.

"The way she looks at you, the way her eyes follow you when you're in the same room. It's a look of partial guilt but mostly love."

Love.

The exact words Callie didn't want to hear. Out of everything for Lexie to say why did it have to be Love?

Callie sat beside Lexie "She is not allowed to love me after what happened"

"Oh yeah, what happened to make her lose the privilege to love you?"

"Back ... She ... I..." Callie was having trouble creating a real thought especially one about Arizona and their past. "When... When we were in high school."

"Woah! Wait a second. You two were in high school together" Lexie exclaimed so happy to be receiving intel about the mysterious past of Callie Torres.

Callie shot her a warning look and Lexie immediately shut up. "Yes. Now as I was saying when we were in high school she was part of this group that ... well they used to kick the crap out of me."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry" Lexie said as the joy was washed from her face listening to Callie talk. "Was Arizona the mastermind? I mean did she do anything on her own?" She asked totally dropping all boundaries.

"No, uh ... not personally. She was mainly just there with the group. Why does that matter?"

"Well did you ever think that maybe it wasn't Arizona's idea or want to be a part of that group." Lexie said as if she was the wisdom tree.

Callie said stunned for a moment. How was it possible for Arizona and Lexie to have the same explanation for the events in high school? Lexie wasn't even there how was she supposed to know anything.

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to Lexie "Why would you say that?"

"Well I'm basing my opinion on the Arizona Robbins who was the happiest doctor I have ever seen, at least until you showed up."

"Well if she didn't want to be part of the group why was she?" Callie asked trying to make a point.

"Have you ever met a high school girl?" Lexie replied sarcastically "They make threats about ruining someones reputation or spreading rumors. To another naive teenage girl thats terrifying and so even if they want to change their situation they have trouble finding the courage to do so."

Callie was shocked yet again and began to reanalyze what Arizona had meant the day before.


End file.
